Monika
"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you." Monika was a main character in Doki Doki Literature Club, a dating simulator/visual novel game. She gained self-awareness and the ability to manipulate the reality of the game itself. History Monika was the leader of the Literature Club and the ninth waifu of Kirby. She later got married to Bowser. During the final battle in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Dadsuki delivers a fatal punch to Monika and Bowser through their abdomens. Before dying, they manage to leave a message enabling Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu to figure out Dadsuki's Stand ability. Monika dies holding Bowser, who had died before her, in her arms. Abilities and Powers * Reality Manipulation/Warping: Monika is able to corrupt the files of the game, manipulating reality itself. * Plot Manipulation: Monika can manipulate the game's story, deciding the events that happen in the game. * Time Manipulation: Monika is capable of manipulating time itself, as she was able to stop time flowing and reset events. * Existence Erasure: Monika is capable of erasing anyone from time and space. She is also able to erase save files completely. * Cosmic Awareness: Monika is self-aware that she is a fictional character. As a result, she can break the fourth wall. * Memory Manipulation: Monika can manipulate the memories of anyone, as shown when she manipulated Natsuki's memories, making her forget the events of the game. * Mind Manipulation: Monika is capable of brainwashing, as demonstrated on both Yuri and Natsuki. * Resurrection: Monika can resurrect erased beings if she made backups for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file. * The Navy: Monika is also running the navy. Just Monika Just Monika is a meme based on the Doki Doki Literature Club character Monika. The meme originates from her altering the program until she, just Monika, remains your only choice. It is one of Pokle's and Kirby's favourite memes, and it even got invaded on most discord servers Kirby was on. Needless to say that it is a very good meme and should be praised every Saturdays. Gallery Monika drinking tea.jpg Monika-0.png Monika.png Bowser with Monika.png 42.png 51-102317 Monika Pop.gif Just Monika.jpg monika_chibi_by_anjasx4d-dbt0s8q.png monika_hug_by_leemuel01-dc35axw.jpg The_Yuri_Monika_conspiracy.jpg fullsizeoutput_259b.jpeg 07.png x45v2mlysg211.png fullsizeoutput_2063.jpeg Trivia * The best girl is Just Monika. Only Monika. * Her favourite day of the year is Valentine's Day. * Monika has a Twitter account. Her username is lilmonix3. Category:Characters Category:Waifus Category:Memes Category:TOTAL PERFECTION Category:Humans Category:Religions Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Kirby Bulborb's Waifus Category:Songwriters Category:Phase 4 Waifus Category:Gods Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Luke (ShotoKujo)'s Waifus Category:Pokle's Waifus Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Musicians Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Sayori and Natsuki Show Category:Female Characters Category:Main Waifus Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Characters that love tea Category:Married Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Ghosts Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good